


Birds of a feather

by SansyFresh



Series: Nontypical [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorder, Food Sharing, M/M, Over Eating, Slice of Life, Sunshine likes to flirt but his heart is taken, he's a harpy he has weird tendencies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Rain just doesn't know what to think about his roommate some days. At least he gets food out of the arrangement.





	Birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> More of my personal hoard XD This time with more P and some Rain/Sunshine interaction!

The room was large, the air stuffy with shed feather dust and musty with the scent of pooled water. Half of the room was a bit of a playground, with perches and climbing rocks, all various things to sharpen talons on and practice climbing. The other half was a simple room, with two beds, a bookcase, and a pair of dressers.

 

Rain sat reclined on one of the beds, his fingers running over the raised bumps of a page before moving on to the next. He stared off into space as he read, his cloudy eyelights seemingly glaring at a dirty spot on the wall. A far off thump against one of the walls made him straighten, teeth clicking as he waited for another noise. After nothing but silence, he went back to his book, eager to see what would happen to the wayward princess. 

 

“Rain, would you mind telling me if these pants makes my rump look fat?” 

 

Looking up again, Rain clicked, seeing the ghoul where he stood, hip cocked and tongue hanging out lasciviously. He’d apparently made himself more corporeal in order to pull on a long pair of leggings. Looking him up and down, Rain stared straight ahead as his “vision” faded out once more. “It looks as big as it always does.”

 

Sunshine scoffed, Rain smiling softly as the spirit hopped up into the air to sit, one leg crossed over the other and chin in his hand. “You always know how to bring down my self esteem. What did I ever do to deserve this.”

 

Rain tilted his head. “You mean other than antagonizing everyone? And breaking things?”

 

Scoffing again, Sunshine grinned viciously. “Of course.”

 

“Then nothing I can think of.” Rain smiled as it got the other to laugh, though the faint scuffling he heard down the hall made him sit up. “You may want to leave. P is coming back.”

 

He didn’t have to see to know the ghoul was rolling his eyes, though the other’s presence slowly faded away just before the door to their room opened. Clicking again, he found Portugal, walking carefully around the dropped pair of leggings (glaring the whole way), his arms full of what Rain could only assume was food.

 

His friend was...strange. About food. Living outside, with no food did things to you, Rain knew that well. But P would hoard food as though they would never get it again… and then eat it in large quantities. He would often bring small boxes of random, nonperishable foods to their room, only to eat them as soon as he arrived. Rain had asked him once why he didn’t just eat with the others, with him.

 

P had never answered.

 

“Did you bring anything sweet today?” he called out, watching as P set the majority of the boxes on his bed. Today was an eating day, it seemed. 

 

“I did. Got’ya some cookies, I think the witch made ’em. Fer the kid.”

 

Another thing that was strange was that, while he didn’t fully trust the witch, P trusted anything he cooked, especially when it was made for the child. Which was slightly counter-intuitive in Rain’s mind, as an angel could probably eat quite a bit more in the way of indigestible materials than a harpy could, but it wasn’t his business. If P trusted the cookies, he would eat them. 

 

“Could I have a couple?” Rain held out his hand, and felt two soft, large cookies as they were placed in his palm. Bringing them to his lap, he raised one to his mouth, nibbling as he listened to P return to his bed, quickly devouring box after box of what sounded like crackers. Crackers were easy to digest quickly, filled his insatiable hunger, and didn’t have an effect on his apparently enormous stomach, so crackers were the staple of what P ate most days. 

 

Once he was done, he stashed the rest of the food, though he brought over a third cookie, laying it on Rain’s lap with the second. There was a creak that meant P had taken to crouching in his bed, likely picking at his feathers as he waited for… well, Rain didn’t know what he was waiting for, just that he often sat and messed with his feathers until some drive moved him to stop. 

 

Shaking his head, Rain went back to his book, still nibbling on the frankly delicious cookie. Maybe the dragon wouldn’t have to die. Maybe he and the princess would become friends. He’d just have to read on and see.


End file.
